


When Her Scent Changed

by SuperSaiyanMagenta



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: #NSFW, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanMagenta/pseuds/SuperSaiyanMagenta
Summary: Kagome's scent changes and Inuyasha knows why.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	When Her Scent Changed

Summary: Kagome’s scent changes and Inuyasha knows exactly why. What will happen when he tells her? And why is it different? (takes place a couple weeks after the epilogue in the manga series.)

I do not own Inuyasha.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome relished in the heat of the hot springs outside the small village that would one day, many, many years from now, be a part of Tokyo. These springs would someday sit on the grounds of her family's shrine along with the God tree and the bone eater's well. The steamy waters were one of the few things she had that reminded her of her past in the 20th century. She didn't miss it though, only her family she left, but being in this place or under the tree she felt close to them. 

She loved her life here in the warring states era, it was exciting, and she was with Inuyasha, the only man she could ever love. After everything they had been through, all the arguments and stolen secret moments. Their love burned so brightly it blinded them from the other’s obvious feelings. Building up tension over the many months they spent together traveling Japan it had finally burst and was too explosive to hold back. 

“I remember that night like it was yesterday…” Kagome recalled the night almost 7 months ago when she had returned to feudal Japan…his burning amber eyes...his mouth… His hands…his tongue, doing things she had never known could make her feel such pleasure. Then when he took her innocence his gentleness, he was so intune with her body listening and smelling every emotion. Then just like their love the unease gave way as the embers began to burn into an undeniable flame and pleasure overtook her senses. Her body began to move with his, his growls turned into fits of what could only be described as purring. She loved the sounds he made, it took her over the edge every time he started. 

Kagome sat in the hot water and began petting herself, her heat this month has been quite intense for the pair. Inuyasha had been tortured by her for keeping the secret about the root demon being involved with Kikyo’s past. She didn't forgive him completely until a couple days into her cycle, but she didn’t tell him that. Intentionally giving him views that he couldn't resist but if he made an attempt to gain forgiveness and intimacy, she simply sat him and walked away. Until he grew downright angry with her for torturing him on purpose all day, knowing damn well how hard it was for him to keep his hands off her at these times. 

After one particularly heated fight, where he called her out on not being sincere and merely torturing him for fun, he stormed off before breakfast. Feeling a little guilty she sent Shippo after him with food and a note that he needn't come home, knowing full well that he would just to give her a piece of his mind, and to retrieve his fire rat in-case she didn't let it go after a second fight that morning. Stripping down to her skin she donned his fire rat and tied the sleeves around her waist into a bow on the small of her back. She decided it would be fun to clean the floors of their house all the bending over would be sure to drive him insane, and he would take the forgiveness he sought, she wanted him rough and raw.

It worked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He came back after pouting and refusing to eat the food until Shippo opened the package and began to read the note written on the inside. InuYasha quickly snatched all of it out of his hands and read the note himself. Fuming he crushed the note and dumped the food out of the tree he was in. Shippo yelled at him for being mean and wasting good food before running off back to the village. being sat at the riverside to see kagome through the window bent over scrubbing the floors, she wearing his fire rat tied up like she had when they faced the sage of Tegokyo, a skimpy dress with a giant bow just above her pert ass. The smell of her heat had gotten very strong, mind-numbingly so. As he watched from the window she reached forward as far as she could and scrubbed the floor giving him a full view of her naked, glistening, core. He prayed to any kami that would listen that he was reading these signals right because he wasn't sure if he could hold back. 

Sneaking in through the rear door off their bedroom, InuYasha stripped himself naked. Then he watched her from the shadows through the door until she turned away from him her ass in the air. He stroked himself making his erection strong. In one movement he lept and silently landed behind her then he bent down and covered her mouth sliding one finger into it to muffle any possible attempt at “sit”. The other hand reached around to the front of her and guided himself to her entrance. She was already so wet and he twitched with excitement before he entered her dripping opening in one violent thrust. She bit his finger as hard as she dared and moaned lowering to her elbows and arching her back giving him better access to her depths. Showing him with her body that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Inuyasha was driven wild at her eager acceptance of him that he lost any control he might have had. He grabbed onto her hip with his now freed hand and thrust into her with force and speed. He let all his frustrations over the lack of recent intimacy be poured into her. She laid her chest on the floor and cried out his name, her insides tensing and heating up to a new high. He didn't stop as she came hard on him bringing her over the edge several times and rather quickly before he too reached his limit. He released into her thrusting again and again prolonging the orgasms. 

It had been 2 days since then and they hadn't slowed down. Kagome tied him up in his sleep that night and woke him up early to get him back for literally pouncing on her. After she teased InuYasha for a good while she had her way with him, he could have broken free at any time but he enjoyed letting her pleasure herself on top of him. They spent the day in bed simply worshipping each other once he freed himself, ignoring any neighbors that came to call and even Miroku once. The second time the monk came around InuYasha answered the door in his birthday suit and Miroku quickly left apologizing repeatedly. They ate wrapped in a blanket near the fire before InuYasha whisked them off to the hot springs for a bath. He laid her out on the moss and worshipped Kagome’s body, loving her long and slow healing any bruises or knicks he may have left on her perfect frame. After the bath, they went home and slept wrapped in each other’s embrace. 

Today they had responsibilities in the village, Kagome had patients to see at Kaede’s, InuYasha had his guard duty and a plow to remove from the mud near the fields. That didn't stop him from finding her and sneaking off to the river for a bath and a quicky before lunch. The rest of the day Kagome couldn’t keep the blush from her face, and InuYasha almost crushed his hand helping to fell logs he was so distracted. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The intensity soon built up from her ministrations, the coil inside her was stretched as far as she would get it. Crying InuYasha’s name softly Kagome released onto her own hand under the water’s surface. She finished cleaning herself off and got out of the water, to stand on the bank and dry herself off allowing her lovely aroma to waft into the trees and the sensitive nose of her hanyou husband. Who would be arriving shortly after undoubtedly hearing her soft cry.

InuYasha was high in the trees at the edge of the village when he heard her say his name in that seductive tone he was beginning to associate with her pleasuring herself. Smirking he took off to the hot springs where her voice had come from. When he had first caught her pleasuring herself he was a little offended and insecure he wasn't bringing her pleasure, then Kagome had let him watch and encouraged him to touch himself too before she climbed into his lap. He had not realized just how much of a hentia his little Miko was, and with all the knowledge from the future, she had many, many tricks to share with him. Her scent hit him as he got closer. Pausing in the trees halfway to the hot springs he inhaled deeply, something in her scent was different, her heat was dissipating but there was something... more. Quickening his pace he cleared the distance in record time, pushing himself to get closer to his wife. 

When the trees thinned out he leaped from them and made his way to the hot springs on foot. The Hanyou stopped at the tree line and watched her finish drying off, she was gorgeous he could smell it even stronger now. Eyes flashing red his demon howled for the sheer joy InuYasha felt in every fiber of his being. She was going to lose her patience with him a lot more now, he knew he would become an overbearing pain in the ass, but he didn't care so long as he could keep her safe for the next several months. Her body was glowing and he couldn't stay hidden any longer. As kagome wrapped her towel around her, he leaped out into the open landing several feet away.

With a start Kagome turned to face him, “Kaaahh! You scared me!” she swatted at him but couldn’t hide the smile.

He rose to stand slowly watching her like she was prey. “You smell different.” he sniffed the air a few times and a slow smile crept onto the corners of his mouth. 

She stopped in her tracks and looked at him confused, something in his voice was hinting at his meaning but she wasn't sure of it. “What are you talking about?” she asked playfully. 

He began stalking toward her slowly and the smile began to widen revealing his fanged teeth. His ears worked like sentries on guard rotation one always fixed on her the other rotating scanning the world around them. The amber orbs in his skull held her in an intense gaze but they conveyed only pure joy and devotion to her, and maybe… a strong protectiveness? 

Inuyasha spoke as he walked up to her, “Your scent, it's changed, it's different than before.”

“Inuyasha I’m in heat it always changes this time of the month.”

He shook his head and his smile widened, “No… your heat is leaving.”

Rolling her eyes she interjected, “Well, that must be why it’s changing.” Returning to drying herself she continued, “no need to get all excited over it.”

“Oh, this is definitely something to get excited over,” he chuckled. When she glared at him from the side and shook her head at him he added, “Something else took its place.” he continued taking slow steady steps toward her. She drew back a bit from his approach, “It's not bad, it's better, Kagome.” but the sheer elation in his voice was keeping her intrigued. 

“What are you talking about?” she questioned growing a bit annoyed at his crypticness, it was out of character for the silver-haired hanyou.

He seemed to be growing breathless with each step his chest heaved under his red haori, “It’s...it’s you…” his eyes flashed a bit of fear, only for a second. His smile grew into a full toothy gleeful grin as he continued, “Kagome… you’re… we are… Oh... Ka-go-me…”

“Inuyasha what is it?” Kagome’s patience with him was waning. 

He chuckled softly at her attitude, he has been rubbing off on her, “Kagome…” his voice husky as he reached for her hand. Pulling her wrist up to his nose he sniffed her pulse and was positive in what he smelt on her, “Kagome… I... we, you… we are gonna have a… a pup.”

Her shock was instantaneous, and she squeaked “Really!?” How could he know already? she thought. Then realized that was a stupid question, his nose could pick up any slight change in her scent he knew it like the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. 

He closed the space between them, taking her hands up into his as he stood millimeters from her. Holding her small delicate hands gently in his large strong grip up over his chest.

“Really.” his chest continued to struggle with his excitement. 

She pulled her hands away from his and threw her arms around his neck, unable to hide her joy. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him tightly nuzzling into her neck and the mark he gave her when they first mated. He breathed in her scent and his eyes rolled back into his head, her blood was now mixed with his even more as his offspring grew inside of her.

“You’re blood is on fire! It’s so warm, and it smells a bit more like… like meee.” he breathed into her soft skin. 

“Oh, InuYasha. We are gonna be parents! I’m so happy, I love you so much!” she whispered in his silver hair. 

He pulled away to look into her chocolate eyes, “I love you.” he said softly then leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a loving and passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I ever published on FanFiction, but not the first one I ever wrote. Hopefully, someday, I will get to post that work as well. (I'm waiting on permission from the original author as it is a one-shot sequel to their one-shot story.) I hope you enjoyed this work.


End file.
